Question: Divide.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} 6 \div 0.12&= 6.00\div 0.12\\\\ &=600\text{ hundredths} \div 12\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=50 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $100$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 6 \div 0.12 &= \dfrac{6}{0.12}\\\\ &= \dfrac{6 \times 100}{0.12 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{600}{12}\\\\ &= 50 \end{aligned}$ The answer $50 = 6\div 0.12$